


Pleasure.

by BonnieBee101



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Main Character Has a Name, Porn, Smut, Solomon is out of character, just a warning, solomon is shady but we love him, this is badly written porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieBee101/pseuds/BonnieBee101
Summary: Main character has a name, Sansa (because I love that name) and Solomon do the do. Solomon is out of character and soft for my MC.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon/Orignal Female Character
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for some badly written smut? Me!

She crossed her arms with a huff, eye looking everywhere around the room except for directly at him. She could feel his eyes burning into her, could see his smirk and his relaxed body. She had come to him for help with an essay before Asmo's party tonight. What she hadn't expected was for the other human to be such a cocky dickhead, he had answered the door in a pair of pyjama trousers and nothing else. Looking like he had only just woken up, but he had asked her to meet him there and he had the audacity to look like that? If she was a lesser person, she'd have jumped him right there and then. He had teased her when asked to put on a shirt and that's where they found themselves now, books spread across his desk and her mind had been on other things.   


“Come now, Sansa, that look doesn’t suit you.”

“Jump off a cliff.”

He laughed, loud and just unlike him and it shot straight down to her core, _fuck,_ he was hot and he knew it. It shocked her so much that she looked at him and it was enough for him to spring forward and cage her across the bed. He smirked down at her, he was beautiful and inwardly she sighed, she was fucked the second she met him. Even during the getaway, he had been in her mind and he had smiled so alluringly at her during their dance. He had held in so gently and ugh, she fumed, he knew what he was doing. Dick. 

His lips caressed her cheeks, so softly that she couldn’t really feel it. Until his lips ghosted over her own, soft. His hands gripped the blanket she was laying on, his mouth was more insistent now. Harsher and she could hear her heartbeat pounding, blood was rushing through her veins. One of his hands moved to grip her chin, as he moved back and hovered over her. Her face was flushed red, her lips a dark pink and her hair was spread around her head like a fiery red halo. He understood why those demon brothers were so obsessed with her, why they fought for her attention and a sick part of him relished in the fact that it was him that was getting to see her like this, all fired up and not them.

He lowered his head back down, kissing his way up her neck and bit her, hard enough for her to cry out and hard enough to leave a beautiful dark mark against her pale skin. He pressed his mouth against her ear, “You’re so beautiful, how many people have seen you like this? All flustered and ready to get fucked.” his hand began unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it away from her body. She was, funnily enough, wearing a pretty white lace bra and he hoped he found a matching pair of panties under her skirt. 

He drew his finger down from her throat, past her breasts and down to her skirt zipper. He flinched in surprise when he felt her hands on his waist when he made eye contact he was surprised to see her brown eyes had darkened. He tried to fight the smirk from making its way onto his face, but from the furious look that came over her face. He had not succeeded. She was so beautiful, a little spitfire that was begging to be tamed.   


“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

“Ah, I’ve been told.”

He lowered his head to her chest, leaving dark red marks and fumed, knowing how hard they would be to cover when she got back to her dorm. She was tempted to kick him off when he placed his mouth over her covered nipple. She gasped, pushing herself closer to him and he laughed, it was a darker laugh, deeper and it only caused the fire in her abdomen to ignite. She let her hands leave his waist, one pulling him away from her chest and back to her lips, keeping him there, locked in a battle for dominance that he would win, but she’d put up a good fight. He pulled back suddenly, breathing hard, face flushed a beautiful pink colour that had her wanting to see if there was anywhere else he was flushed. But then her skirt was being pulled off and he was standing up, his head tilted to the side as he watched her and he was right, her underwear did match.

“Do you always wear such pretty underwear, or was it just for me?”

She stuck her middle finger up at him, no way was she telling him that originally she had worn them because Asmo had invited her out for a party and she hoped to get lucky, she hadn’t expected to find herself with the shady sorcerer from RAD and she knew, that it was the Avatar of Lust that had set it up. But she couldn’t find herself to be angry at him, not when the white-haired human was taking his tight black shirt off, not when he could see his muscle moving with him and God, he was hot. 

She sat up suddenly, hands reaching out for his trousers. He nestled between her thick thighs easily, as her hands unbuckled his belt and pulled it loose, throwing it behind her without a care. It was only his hand stopping her from pulling his trousers down that caused her to look up.

“I could get used to you looking like that,” he let her hands trail up his stomach, scratching as they went, “I wonder how many people have seen you like this?” he jerked his hips closer to her when he scratched a little too hard and lent forward. She kissed her way, biting and sucking where she could, they wouldn’t show up, not under all of those pact marks. His hands moved through her hair, pulling her closer until they were almost nose to nose, she was taller than most women he had been with. If she got onto her tiptoes, there would be only inches between their heights. 

“I could be in bed with anyone of the brothers now,” her lips pressed against his jaw, light and almost affectionate, until she licked his lips, “But I’m here, willing and I don’t know how long I can wait. Are you going to fuck me or not?” 

She was back on the bed before, flipped onto her stomach and she felt him straddle her. Her bra was removed quickly, her panties followed quickly and they landed somewhere behind her. Then his nails were scratching down her back, she could feel his breath on her neck and then his voice was in her ear, whispering as he moved lower down her body, “I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to ruin you and when those brothers try. You’ll only think of me.” he forced her legs apart, his teeth biting into the back of her thighs, slapping her ass until she was panting. She didn’t even feel embarrassed when his fingers slid easily into her, the noise that his fingers made while they pumped in and out of her was enough for him to laugh at her. 

“You’re so wet, it’s enough to make a man feel special.”

She hid her face in her arms, trying to keep quiet. The only sounds in the room coming from him laughing at her and the sound of his fingers pushing in and out. She sighed, it was a nice feeling. He wasn’t too rough, just taking his time and enjoying the little noises that came from her mouth when he curled his fingers. He lowered his face down, biting her ass, it was soft and jiggly, every thrust of his fingers causing it to jiggle in an almost hypnotic sequence. But he was getting impatient, he wanted to fuck her, so he increased his pace and curled his fingers just enough and then she was crying out, her voice loud. Echoing off of the walls. He smirked, keeping up the movement until she was begging him to stop. Then he grasped her hips and flipped her over onto her back, making her watch as he placed his fingers in his mouth. Her breasts heaved, her stomach jiggled as she tried to catch her breath. 

_ “Please.” _

“Hm? What was that?”

He leant closer to her, watching in amusement as her face flushed even redder. He grasped the back of her neck, pulling her up, he was gentle this time, when they kissed. It had been a long time since he had wanted anyone this badly, he wasn’t going to last long. But it was early enough, he would keep her here and then do it all over again until the only thought she would have is him. If she touched herself, it would be him she thought of, if anyone was stupid enough to try and fuck her, it would be him she would think of. His cock, his voice and all the things he did to her. If someone touched her, it was his hands she would feel.   


“I want you to fuck me.” she moaned against his mouth. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, as she withered against him, he almost didn’t want to stop. Her lips were plump and soft against his, her body soft and warm, the moaning was just the cherry on top.

“Solomon, _please_.”

He kept his mouth against hers as he pushed into her, shivering as he fully sheathed into her. He held himself still, breathing hard and even her sweet whimpers against his mouth weren’t enough to get him to move. He moved her to lay down, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands gripping at him and it was only when she lay flat down, hands scrunched up by her head that he finally moved. He thrust slowly into her, watching her body jiggle and her mouth open and close.  _ Fuck, she was beautiful and she was all his.  _ She tried to cover her mouth, “Don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear from you. I want everyone to hear you.” he moved his thumb against her clit, watching her reaction, her head thrown back as she cried out his name,  _ his.  _ One, two, three more deep, hard thrusts as he played with her clit and she was tumbling over the edge. She clenched around his cock, crying out his name as she came. He slowed his thrusts to a gentle grind, watching as she gasped and clutched at her hair and he leant down to kiss her and doing so caused him to move deeper inside of her and she moaned into the kiss. Her hands made their home in his hair, pulling him closer and when he moved back, she caught his bottom lip with her teeth, biting down hard. He moaned and began thrusting harder at the feel of her teeth and pulled back, placing his mouth on her neck, he sucked a hickey into her skin. There would be no hiding what she had been doing.  


“I’m gonna mark you up,” he could barely recognise his own voice, “Let everyone know you’re mine.” 

“Ah, _fuck_ , please.”

He stood back, grabbing her legs to place them on his shoulders before starting a brutal pace, the sound of skin on skin echoed around the room. Her body jiggled with every thrust, his name falling from her mouth almost like she was praying to him and he was so close. She tightened around his cock again, he could feel his own orgasm building up and he knew she was close, could tell by the way her voice changed, her hands moving to play with her nipples and he wanted her to come with him. He reached down, teasing her clit and was rewarded by her gasp of his name, it wasn’t long before her hands were clenching the sheets and her hips were moving with him and she cried out as she came. He gave a few brutal thrusts before he followed after her. 

It took a while for him to catch his breath before he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. They lay next to each other, struggling to calm their breath and he pulled her up towards the pillows, wrapping her in a loose blanket. She groaned as she rolled onto her back, he rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He knew she was beautiful, had since the first moment he saw her, but there was something different about a person after they’d been fucked. Red cheeks, lips red from kissing and purple/red marks on her throat. The largest mark was on her throat, big and unmistakable. Her hair was a mess and her eyes dark and he realised he didn’t want her to go back, he wanted her beside him tonight. Her eyes looked up at him, catching his eyes and she smiled at him, the argument from earlier long forgotten and she tugged at his hair.

“You know what, Solomon.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re really beautiful.”

Ah, he hadn’t expected that. His face flushed to her delight, she pulled him down to kiss him gently and sighed when he pulled back, hiding his face in her neck. How long had it been since someone had given him such a genuine compliment? He wasn’t sure, but he liked her voice, liked the thought of compliments spilling from her mouth. She looked at the clock with a sigh, “I should probably go.”

He sat up and pretended to be looking for her clothes so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes, he didn't want her to know that he wanted her to stay. So it was a surprise to him when he was pulled back down, his face resting on her chest, “I didn’t say I was going.” he pulled her closer, rolling onto his back and playing with her hair, “Good, because it’s early and I’m not finished with you yet.” she laughed, throwing her leg over his waist and burying her head in his chest, "Good because I think there's a few things we can do before and after Asmo's party, hm?" 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for more smut! But here it is! It's bad but who cares?

She swore the first time would be the last time, but then there had been an essay she really couldn’t figure out and everyone else had been and seemed so busy. She didn’t want to bother Simeon or Luke, two actual angels that would have helped had she asked, but then Solomon had come from seemingly nowhere like a fucking shadow and offered his help. She knew that it would have looked and seemed like a dick move to say no, she had no reason to say no and so she said yes.

Which is why she found herself sitting at his desk across from him, books spread out and quills scratching against the paper, she had not been surprised to find that Demons didn’t use human-like pens to write. It was a nice silence, neither really speaking unless he noticed she was struggling with something, Simeon would come in every now and again with tea and baked goods from Luke to keep them motivated. Plus, seeing the pretty angel boy with such a beautiful face look at her with such a warm smile made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He was the definition of eye-candy and who was she to ignore it?  


With a groan she let her head fall back, they’d been at this for hours and it still felt like nothing had been done, she heard Solomon laugh at her and would have glared at him, had she the energy to lift her head back up.

“That does not look to be the most comfortable position.”

“Bite me.”

“So rude, even after all the help I’ve given you?”

“I’m tired.”

She didn’t hear him move, not until he was standing behind her and she was looking up at him, she fought the urge to groan. He was even good looking from this angle, his hair was messy from running his hands through it. He had also unbuttoned the first three buttons of his black shirt, showing off his very kissable collarbone, he caught her eyes with his own and smirked, not a nice ‘aha caught you looking’ but more of a ‘keep looking and I’ll give you something else to look at’.

“Why can’t you be ugly like the rest of us humans? God Solomon.”

“But you’re not ugly, far from it.”

He raised his hand and began playing with her hair, it felt nice. Damn her for letting him know her one weakness, having her hair played with, bending down towards her ear, “Shall I show you how beautiful I think you are?” then he was pulling her up from the chair, hair still wrapped around his hand. 

Then his mouth was on hers, hard and hot. Her gasp of surprise only gave him easy access to plunge his tongue inside of her mouth, she knew it was pointless to fight for dominance. He was the dominant one here, he knew it and she knew it, there was no need to fight and pretend otherwise. Though she was surprised he was kissing her, he’d basically not spoken to her in weeks, the occasional brush of his hand against her back, or leaning in close to her ear to laugh didn’t count. There had been one time while walking through a busy corridor, he’d pushed himself into her back and grabbed her waist, he had the audacity to laugh in her ear when her face had flushed. It was annoying!

It was getting warm in his dorm room now, she hadn’t even noticed they had moved. He was sitting in the chair, his hands gripped her hips so tight, in the morning there would be fingerprints there. She grabbed his hand before it found its place on her thigh, she felt him smirk against her mouth as he pulled away to look at her. Her spare hand was currently trapped between the chair and his back.

“What’s the matter?”

“I think I should probably go before we do something we regret.”

She leant away from him, as far as she could with a trapped hand and the other hand keeping his hand away from her poor thigh. If he was annoyed by what she said, it only showed in his eyes, and the smirk dropping from his mouth. He didn’t say anything for a while, his hand gripping her waist tighter and his eyes glaring into hers.

“Why would I regret it?”

“You haven’t spoken to me since the last time we, you know.”

“Fucked?”

He’s moved enough for her to pull her hand free, as she made to get off of his lap, “Ugh! Can you not say it like that?” This is why she hadn’t really liked him in the beginning, he was too casual and blunt about things. She should have asked Satan for help, at least she wouldn’t have ended up feeling hot and unsatisfied. It would be better if she left now, because then they could go back to the way things were before and there was a chance Asmo was home, she’d just go to him.

“You better not be thinking of someone else right now.”

His voice was cold, no less than usual but she sensed something else in the tone, he didn’t sound upset but he didn’t sound happy either, his hands fisted on his lap as he looked up at her from beneath his bangs. His eyes looked even darker now, she’d have been scared, if she wasn’t currently gathering all of her things to put back into her bag so she could make a quick getaway.

“You’re just going to leave?”

“Yes, because otherwise, we’ll end up having sex and then you’re going to ignore me again. If I wanted that, I’d have taken Asmo up on his offer earlier.”

She had only just made it to his door when a sudden chill came over her and over the room. When she looked back he was still sitting in the chair, only his head was down and his hands were shaking, she barely heard him when he spoke.   
  
“ _ Don’t think about other people, when you’re with me. _ ”

“Sorry?”

“I said, don’t fucking think or talk about Asmo or whoever the fuck when you’re with me!”

He jumped up from the chair and made his way towards her and for a split second, she had a thought that he might try and kill her, because wow, he looked fucking furious. She was even less prepared for his hands to slam on either side of her head and cage her against the door. His head was bent, forehead against her shoulder and she could feel him shaking, it was subtle, had he not been touching her she wouldn’t have even noticed. She dropped her bag as they stood there, she should have been scared, she knew that but this was Solomon and sure, and was he sometimes shady and weird? Yes. did he sometimes make her questions everything she knew and more? Yes. But she liked him, don’t ask her why. She just does. 

She jumped, his teeth dragged against her throat. Was he going to rip her throat out? No, if he was going to do that, it wouldn’t be in his bedroom, God, please let her not get her throat ripped out, please and thank you. He kissed her neck, arms moving to pull her into him and it was a tight embrace as he nuzzled her neck. This was nice, he was humming in her ear and it sent tingles down her spine. 

“Stay here for the night.” He peppered her neck with gentle kisses, nibbled at her ear and across her jaw until he pressed his lips against hers. It was gentle in a way that was so unlike himself, the way he presented himself and she was a liar if she said she wasn’t enjoying it. He was soft. He didn’t press too hard, just pulled back and kissed her again, and again and again. It was sweet, he nuzzled his nose against hers and he pulled back, cheeks flushed and eyes looking down.

“Will you stay with me? Tonight?”

“Ah,” there were more cons to staying the night than pros, one being how pissed off Lucifer would be, but the more rebellious side of her was thinking  _ fuck Lucifer _ , MC would cover for her right? She covered for MC all the time when it came to her demon boys.

“You can deal with the fallout okay?”

“Of course.”

Then the gleam came back and he was tugging at her shirt, untucking it from her skirt with a cheeky smile on his face, “You won’t need this,” then his hands were tugging at her skirt and pushing it down her thighs, “Nor this, actually.” he pulled away from her with a smile and spread his arms out, “Strip.” he made himself comfortable on his bed with a smile. Had she just been played? Fucking hell, she was going to get herself killed with her bleeding heart. She really fucking liked him, if any of the others spoke to her like that, she'd have told them to fuck off.  


“What?”

“Did I stutter? Strip.”

He watched her like someone would watch a painting that had not been seen in a long time, one you walked past in a museum you’d been dying to visit. It made her both self-conscious and confident, she kicked her shoes off, tugged her socks off and shimmied out of her underwear and bra before throwing her arms out in response. He liked this sassy side of her that came out, but he liked watching her naked body standing against the door more.  


“Now what?”

“Now? Now I’m going to fuck you and make sure the only person you’re thinking of is me. If you ever had another man cross your thoughts, I’ll know.” Then he cocked his fingers at her, that smug smirk on his face and his eyes danced with amusement “Come here.”

She was fucked. 

She blamed herself hours later, legs shaking, heartbeat going crazy and breasts heaving. Her body trembled with every brush of his fingers across her body, he was driven by every cry from her mouth, every whimper of his name. It kept him going, it wouldn’t be long now, before he broke her down completely. He was going to take so much from her, but she swore. When this was all over when he was least expecting it. She was going to make him feel how she was feeling right now, make him shake and cry with gasps and groans. Watch him sweat.  


“Just one more.”

She wasn’t sure she could, one more when he had already given her three orgasms. She wasn’t even sure there was enough energy in her body for one more, but he said it with such a pretty smile and such a deep voice as he chuckled against her. Then he slipped his finger back inside of her, watched as her back arched off of the bed and her legs trembled. She gasped as he added another and moved them slowly, almost gently in and out, a basic rhythm, a comfortable one. One she knew wasn’t going to last, “One more and I’ll fuck you, one more and everyone here will know you’re mine.” he drank in all the moans, the whimpers any sound that came out of her mouth, he pushed a third finger inside of her, felt her walls clamp down onto them before speeding up. He sucked on her clit, as he worked her to the end, her body had only become more responsive, the faster he got her off the faster he could just fuck her. She could do one more before he fucked her, he knew she could and watched her breasts heave was beautiful and so he curled his fingers just enough before she was throwing her head back and crying out. He only focused on his name, he only wanted her to say his name tonight, tomorrow and every night for the rest of the year.

“Ah!”

“Shhh,” he pulled his fingers from her, before crawling back up her body. Like this, he’d keep this vision of her imprinted on his memory. Face flushed, lips red and her hair was a mess from where she’d been gripping it, “You’re so good.” he kissed her gently, hands rubbing up and down her sides as she caught her breath. He loved the way her body jiggled with every gasped breath, her tummy, her hips and every single part of her body was his, he would leave his scent on her. Let those Demon Brothers know they could look at her, fantasize about her, but they would never have her, not now. 

He pulled her into his chest with a smile, he’d give her a few minutes. Then he’d have his way with her, they could both hear her D.D.D vibrating on the desk, lighting up from one of the brothers trying to get in contact. He was surprised when she went to get up, he only pulled her back into him.

“You can get it later.”

“Bu-”

“If you can walk, you can get it.”

Her eyes shot up to look at him, him and his smug little smile as he looked towards the desk where her phone was still going off. It was a gamble, would her legs hold up long enough to get there and back? She steeled herself to sit up but instead found herself straddling Solomon’s waist as he smiled up at her. His hand gripped her waist as he held her there, he was stronger than he looked and it would probably take a lot of her own strength to pull away and there was tiredness inside of her. But from the hardness, she felt against her ass and the look he had in his eyes, he wasn’t done with her yet. 

“Just one more.”

She didn’t have a chance to respond, because he was shifting her and then he was sliding inside of her with a deep moan, he wouldn’t last long. They’d been at it for hours, he’d been holding himself back the entire time and now he was inside of her again. She was tighter than he thought she was going to be, but she took him so well, wearing him like a glove. He gripped her hips, groaning, “ _ Move.”  _ he was not one to beg, for anything. But he was begging her to move, to do anything and  _ fuck she moved,  _ she moved like it was what she had been born for. To move against him like she had been made especially for him. Her own hands came to rest on his chest the close she got to release, he wasn’t going to be far behind her. Not with the view she presented to him, he moved his hands to grip her plush thighs, feeling the heat build him up higher and higher until they both came with gasps of each other's names, she was crying and he hadn’t seen anything so beautiful.

“ _ Fuck.” _

_ “You’re so good to me.” _

She fell beside him, curled up with a gasp and she cried. Never in her life had she had so many orgasms ripped from her body, especially not from someone so beautiful, he was like an angel and they were both falling together. He propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her, he grabbed the blanket from beside him and placed it over her, “I’ll message Asmo, let him know you’re too tired to come back.” she just about moved onto her back and looked up at him, “You’re going to tell him we fucked aren’t you?”

He smiled cheekily at her, pressed a gentle and almost chaste kiss to her lips and rolled out of bed, “He’s the Avatar of Lust. We have a pact, he knows.” he chuckled at her groan, he was surprised Asmo hadn’t found his way to Purgatory Hall. where there was sex to be had, he was always there. But not now, he didn’t want to share his beautiful human with anyone right now. He sent a quick text, sending Asmo a quick picture of the girl laid out on his bed, ignoring anything else as he climbed back in beside the girl. Pulling her to lay against his chest, pulling her hand up to his mouth as he gave it a kiss and chuckled when she huffed and pouted up at him. She was tempting him even now, this girl would be the death of him.  


He found he didn't mind the thought. 


End file.
